ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Stalker
Stark Stalker is that episode of ''that'' show. Stalkers are bad, m'kay? Story (Ben): You guys wanna hear a joke? (Kevin and Gwen at the same time): Sure. (Ben): Wait, Kevin, weren't you a villain in, like, the first episode? (Kevin): Weren't you trapped in jail last time? (Gwen): Guys, it's a filler that's out of production order. At this point, everything's solved. (Kevin): But aren't me and Ben all the whole first season's plot? (Gwen): Yeah, the production order's really out of hand. At least we're not on Cartoon Network. This might be a season 2 episode but they'd probably air this one during season 3 and then it really wouldn't make sense. (Kevin): Oh, you're right, you're right. Okay, okay, let's just go, then. (Ben): Okay, so, what's black and blue and red all over? (Kevin): What? (Ben): Fred Flintstone after I had to show him what for. (Kevin): What do you mean? (Ben): I don't know. (Kevin): Umm...k then. (Gwen): Hey, is there any crime going on? (Kevin): Oh, my telepathy's kicking in. I'm getting a reading on Iron Man in the center of Bellwood causing mayhem. (Gwen): Really? Okay, let's go! (Ben): Nah, you lion, bro. (Kevin): What? (Ben): You lion. (Kevin): A lion is an animal. (Ben): So what? You lion. Iron Man es no villain. He hero(brine). (Gwen): This isn't the time for Minecraft references. (Ben): But they were in parantheses. (Gwen): How were we supposed to know? You're saying them anyway! Ben points up and they are parantheses with "brine" between them. (Gwen): Okay, you win that one. (Ben): Told ya. (Gwen): But Iron Man. (Ben): But nothing. (Sandy Cheeks): No, Spongebob. (Ben): Sorry. Let's go after Super Man. (Kevin): It's Superman. (Gwen): No, Iron Man. (Kevin): Let's just go! Everyone flies in their human forms to Iron Man because they unlocked that power when Season 1 actually ended. You'll find out eventually or something. (Iron Man): Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Venasaur. (Iron Man): What? (Ben): That's your name, isn't it? (Iron Man): No, it's--whatever. I'm here to eat your soul. (Ben): What, why? (Iron Man): Cuz you've been stalking me! (Ben): What?! (Iron Man): You know what I talkeded! (Gwen): Yeah, Ben, you heared him. (Ben): Stop talking like-- (Iron Man): Wait, wut? (Ben): ??? (Iron Man): Okay, so I'm not hear for you, Tenson. (Kevin): Make up your mind, who are you here for? (Iron Man): You. (Kevin): It's Levin! Kevin absorbs the ground as Iron Man propels himself to him. Iron Man strangles Kevin while speaking to him. (Iron Man): Why are you stalking me? (Kevin): What? (Ben): Haha, Kevin's a stalker! (Gwen): Ben! (Iron Man): You understood me; I didn't stutter. (Kevin): I don't know what you're talking about, honest! (Iron Man): LIES! Iron Man throws Kevin on the ground. (Iron Man): Tell me! (Kevin): Not happening. Kevin picks up a piece of the ground and throws it at Iron Man. His helmet flies off and his glasses fall off and his face is ripped off and his skull burns off and he explodes. The End. Until next time... (Ben): Wait, but we don't know why Iron Man was stalking Kevin. (Kevin): And you never will. Tune in some time. Please?! Okay, you don't have to, but at least consider it. Or not. -The Unconfident Narrator Characters Heuropes *Ben Tenson *Best Alien Ever (in secret...) *Gwen Tenson *Kevin Levson Virrains *Iron Mon (I made him Jamaicon) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Benjection Category:Earth-420